nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Barron
Earl Daniel Barron, Jr. (born August 14, 1981) is an American professional basketball player who last played for the New York Knicks of the NBA Career A 7'0" center from the University of Memphis, he was never drafted by an NBA team. He began his professional career with the Turkish team Tuborg Pilsener in 2003 before joining the Huntsville Flight of the NBA Development League (D-League) in March 2004. He spent the 2004 pre-season with the Orlando Magic, but was waived before the regular season began. In 2005, he played with the Red Bull Barako in the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). He returned to the U.S to play with the Miami Heat in the Summer League. Barron played for the Heat for three seasons, earning an NBA Championship ring in 2006. After 82 games in Miami, which included a stint with the Florida Flame, Barron was not re-signed by the Heat. In August 2008, he signed a one-year, $2 million deal with the Italian team GMAC Bologna. His stint in Italy was cut short because of an ankle injury which forced him to leave the team in November 2008. In March 2009, he was signed by the Sioux Falls Skyforce and was immediately traded to the Los Angeles D-Fenders. On September 28, 2009, Barron was signed by the New Orleans Hornets to their training camp roster. However, he failed to make the roster and was waived on October 21, 2009. He then returned to the D-League and was traded by the D-Fenders to the Iowa Energy in November 2009. He was selected to the 2010 D-League All-Star Game played during the 2010 NBA All-Star Weekend. He scored a game-high 20 points for the Eastern Conference in the 81–98 loss to the Western Conference. On April 2, 2010, he was signed to a 10-day contract by the New York Knicks. On April 6, 2010, in his second game with the Knicks, he recorded a career high 18 rebounds against the Boston Celtics. His previous career high was eight. He also scored 17 points in the game for the first double-double of his NBA career. Five days later, he recorded his second double-double with 13 points and 12 rebounds in a game against his former team, the Heat. A day later, the Knicks signed him for the remainder of the season. He averaged 33 minutes per game in seven games with the Knicks, with a double-double average of points and rebounds per game (11.7 ppg and 11.0 rpg). On November 16, 2010, he was signed by the Phoenix Suns, following the injury of their starting center Robin Lopez. Barron made his debut the next day vs the Heat. On December 2, 2010, he made his first start as a Sun in a game against the Golden State Warriors. Barron was released by the Suns on December 21 and signed a ten-day contract with the Milwaukee Bucks on March 1, 2011. He then signed a second one with the Bucks, which ended on March 21. On April 12, the Portland Trail Blazers signed him to a contract for the rest of the 2011 season. On December 21, 2011, he was waived by the Trail Blazers. On January 14, 2012, he was signed by the Golden State Warriors. The Warriors waived him on February 6. On February 2012, Barron signed with the Meralco Bolts in the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) replacing the team's first import Jarrid Famous. Barron joined the Washington Wizards in September 2012. He was waived by the Wizards on December 23, 2012. On April 17, 2013, Barron signed with the New York Knicks following the retirement of Rasheed Wallace. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster